kind arms
by pyromancer88
Summary: after being rescued Eri, is still plagued by nightmares of what overhaul did to her, fortunately, Midoriya just might be the one thing she needs to help her move forward. a little Oneshot on the relationship of Midoriya and Eri, I feel there isn't enough of that on this archive so here we are. be sure to tell me what you think (first my hero fic)


**Hey MHA fans welcome to my story. now this will be my first My hero fic, I plan on doing more but I just wanted to test the waters with this fic. no ships or parings this story is just about Eri and Midoriya. anyway, tell me what you think in the comments, and as per usual I own nothing**

**this takes place after the internship arc and Eri's rescue to give a perspective of time there also might be slight manga spoilers, so you have been warned**

* * *

Eri was running down the same ally way again but it seemed like it was endless no matter where she turned, she just couldn't seem to escape from overhaul his sinister laugh freighting her as she ran tripping, she could hear his voice

"Eri" he called "did you think you could escape from me," he told her

"go away" Eri cried "stay away from me" she practically screamed trying to stand up only to fall back down turning she saw him standing over her that same glare he always had "you are a curse, I only I can fix you," he said as he reached out for her

"No" Eri almost shouted as she looked around, she noticed she was in the room the nice people at U.A gave her she wasn't back underground with the Shie Hassaikai. no longer with overhaul. but now and then the memories would come back, and now and then she'd find herself up at night scared that he'll come back and he'll take everything away from her Eri clutched her bedsheets as she laid back down 'no it's not going to happen' she told herself 'I'm safe' she laid back and stared at the ceiling 'but why, don't I feel like it'

the next morning Eri let out a sigh as she trudged down the stairs of the U. A dorm her lifestyle had changed so much since she was brought here, she was finally free right Eri smiled at the thought after so long of being trapped with overhaul she was finally free and cared for but why did she feel so empty

"Eri" a voice called out getting the girls attention she looked back to Mirio standing behind her smiling "you okay," he asked the girl who simply nodded to the boy who then picked her up and gave her a hug Eri smiled but still, it didn't feel right she was missing something there she couldn't explain it but the warmth Mirio gave didn't lighten her up as it should off maybe it "it's okay," he told her "we're here if you need us," he told her with a smile on his face

"thank you," the little girl told him smiling "I know," she said a small smile forming on her face

"that's good," Mirio told her he knew she was lying but knew she wouldn't talk about "come on, let's get some breakfast"

as she went through the day Eri wondered why Mirio's smile didn't cheer up a bit but that was in the past now 'it just doesn't feel the same' Eri reasoned but why

she looked up and saw Mirio talking with Aizawa he gave her guys too when she was sad but it not warm enough, she should say but why Eri asked herself

she then thought back to the first time she felt kindness it was that day in the ally way when she ran into Deku and Lemillion her mind thought back to the way Deku help her

"Eri" Aizawa asked bending down to look her in the eyes, "Mirio tells me your still having trouble sleeping"

"yes," Eri told him

nodding "alright," he said "you wanna talk about it"

Eri shook her head as Aizawa frowned "alright" he told her "why don't go grab something to eat" he told her "you remember where the apples are" Eri nodded as she walked off Aizawa scratched his scar as he let out a sigh he turned to Mirio "we just need to give her time" he tells her

"I know," the boy said "but sir"

"I know your worried" Aizawa told the boy, "but she needs to realize she shouldn't be afraid to ask for help," he told the boy

"I understand sir," Miro told him "I just hope she's fine"

Aizawa looked back "I think I have an idea on how we can help her"

* * *

Eri felt hazy the whole the day so much so that she didn't see anything as she walked into the kitchen she failed to notice another person was in there with her however by the time she realized this it was too late she had already bumped into them "ow" Eri muttered coming out of her dazed state looking up to see a hand reaching for her she jolted back a look of fear coming over her as the person came to a stop

"Eri, are you okay" that voice Eri looked up to see her hero, the one who gave her hope Midoriya or as she had grew to call him Deku. he smiled at her as she calmed down hen then helped her to her feet a wave of Deja vu washing over the duo "you okay" he asked

Eri wanted to no she wanted to smile and tell him everything was fine, she didn't want to feel like a burden, but for whatever reason, she couldn't lie to him shaking her head as tears started to form.

"No" was all she was able to mutter out before she felt his warm embrace. and just like that the feeling was back she clung to him safety washing over her

"it's okay" he whispered in her "it's okay" she felt herself starting to calm down this time there was no overhaul, no Shie Hassaikai, trying to keep her locked up. just her and her hero

when she felt him shift, she clung to him almost like her life depended on it "please" she whispered "don't go"

Midoriya sighed as he remembered the last time she asked him this time he picked her up as placed a hand behind her head he smiled at her "don't worry" he told her "I won't ever let you go again" he told her as he decided to walk her into the living room the reason he was in the kitchen completely forgotten as he held the child in his arms

"promise," she asked

"yeah," Midoriya told her "I promise"

once he has sat down and Eri seemed to calm down enough he had asked her what was wrong, where she explained everything from nightmares to how she felt like she was being a burden to everyone

"it's okay," Midoriya told her "you're not a burden to anyone," he told her "Mr. Aizawa, just always looks mean," he told which got a laugh out of the small girl as she rested in his arms

she doesn't remember how long they stayed there she remembers his classmates coming in and making remarks to him but she ignored him she remembered the slight pain she felt when Mirio told her it was time to go, but also the happiness she felt when Aizawa said she could stay with Deku could come with her and Mirio said they could have a slumber party that night she when the nightmare came she finally saw the end

when her heroes arrived

when Lemillion wrapped her in his cape

when Deku grabbed her and protected her

she smiled as realized, his kindness was the first she had ever received, but smiled, even more, when she realized that she did go back

back to his kind arms and now she knew he'd never let her go and for once she finally discovered the joys of sleeping.

* * *

**and that's a wrap**

**okay level with me people was this good or bad, cause I might do some more fics if my schedule is open enough or if I'm just bored on my other story which you should totally check out, by the way, let me know what you think in the comments and stay frosty**

**until next time**


End file.
